Temporay Solution
by pesi
Summary: Grissom has to reconsider his relationship with Sara. oneshot GSR


**A temporary solution. **

**Disclaimer: not mine, sad but true**

**This is a short drama, something I don't usually do, so I hope it worked.**

Ok I know, I know I have another storey and I'm working on it but this popped into my mind so I had to post it.

"Grissom are you sure there's another body?" asked Sara fumbling in the dark.

"Yes, it's here somewhere. Got it," he cried triumphantly lifting it up.

"Well good because I still can't see it" moaned Sara hitting her knee on the edge of the table how come I can't find my torch I had it a minute ago" the sound of metal rolling filled the room.

"Well I think it went that way"

"What way, I can't see where you're pointing" with that Sara walked straight into Grissom with that and the weight of the body she knocked him over with a thud.

"HEY guy's powers on" called Hodges opening the door and flicking the light switch to reveal a strange sight.

Sara was laid on top of a dummy that in turn was on Grissom.

"Now this look's like a interesting experiment and I hate to spoil it but you got a decomp" she smiled holding out a piece of paper as Sara hastily got off Grissom and moved the dummy from him. Hodges was left starring at the two discarded dummies on the floor.

The ride there was spent discussing the case. They arrived at an old holiday home by a lake to see several officers stood outside along with Brass.

"Why is everyone outside?" asked Sara quizzically.

"You'll see" smiled Brass walking them under the tape.

"First door on the left" said Brass as they reached the front door.

"You're not coming?" asked Grissom.

"No" replied Brass a little too quickly.

"It's bad isn't it?" asked Sara wrinkling her nose. Brass just grinned as a response.

Grissom opened the door and as he descended the stairs the smell hit him. He used a piece of cloth to attempt to lessen the smell unsuccessfully. The basement was completely flooded and lying right on the opposite side was a bloated body, face down and surrounded by floating clothes.

"Oh god" cried Sara as she caught up with Grissom who seemed to be handling the smell rather well.

"Wellies" he said handing a pair to Sara as he put his own on.

"Grissom this is gross, how can you not be affected?" asked Sara trying desperately to breath through her mouth without gagging.

"Think of it this way the sooner we get to the body the sooner we get away" he said stepping into the water creating waves that gently rocked the body.

"You process around"

Sara was grateful for his and decided to process as far away from the source of the smell as possible.

"Well he didn't drown," shouted Grissom as he inspected the body.

"Blunt force trauma"

Sara acknowledged this and continued looking around coming across a cupboard she carefully opened it.

"ARGH" Sara's scream nearly caused Grissom to go off balance. Unfortunately it did cause Sara to and she fell backwards lading in the water that was coloured brown through the mud and tissue in it.

"ERGH" Sara leapt up looking like she was going to puke began wiping frantically at her top as what had caused her to scream splashed the water around her feet.

"A cat in a cupboard" smiled Grissom as the feline made it's way up the stairs and away from them.

"BRASS" shouted Grissom as Sara still stood shaking herself like a dog.

"COULD YOU GET THAT CAT I NEED IT FOR EVIDENCE?" shouted Grissom as Brass appeared at the doorway. A range of shouting and hissing came from upstairs making it unclear as to who was winning. Sara had the interesting picture of Brass actually trying to bag the cat and logging it in as evidence, but for now she was more concerned with the fact she had just sat in water filled with god knows what.

"I think I've found our leak," said Grissom pulling a plank of wood from the wall as more water ran in.

"Shouldn't we block it not open it up"? Asked Sara wiping her hands down herself.

"No because I think this is where any evidence will be," explained Grissom bending down and going through the small hole in the wall.

"Oh yes lets go into the dark tunnel where someone was probably murdered" muttered Sara getting her torch and following. She was pleased to see it opened up once inside to the size of a small cupboard however she was stood just inches away from Grissom and the close proximity was becoming a distraction.

"Well I don't see any evidence," said Sara shifting but as she went to move there was a bang and she and Grissom fell through the floor and landed with a splash.

"OW" shouted Sara as Grissom's feet landed on head and he kicked her several times trying to get off.

"Sorry" he muttered getting himself to a sitting position. Sara noticed a small amount of blood appear on his top.

"Your hurt" she stated reaching forward and then wincing in pain as she tried to move her wrist.

"You too" replied Grissom lifting his top to reveal a small cut.

"Doubt it will need stitches now let me look at your arm," he said replacing his top and holding out his hand.

"Gris you're not just bleeding there" replied Sara pointing with her left hand to the side of his head.

"Oh" he put his hand gingerly to the side of his head and felt a warm substance on his fingers. He then felt his chin, which was clearly swollen but not too painful, and he was much more interested in Sara's welfare than his own.

"I'm good now let me look" he fumbled for Sara's torch in the half light on picking it up he could clearly see the red blood on his hand but choose to ignore it and the migraine forming to concentrate on Sara. He shone the torch at her face that was covered in a mixture of blood and dust. She had a small laceration on her forehead and a fairly deep one on the side of her neck which blood was freely flowing from.

"Hold this" he began feeling around and pulled a tissue out his pocket and pressed it against Sara's neck to which she winced.

"Grissom, Sara I GOT THE….." Brass trailed of not seeing either of them.

"Hello" he called going down the stairs.

"BRASS"

He could hear Grissom's voice but couldn't work out where it was.

"WERE DOWN HERE WE FELL"

Brass located their voice; it was coming from a small hole in the wall. He bent down and saw the two of them sat in water at the bottom a flash light casting onto Sara's face so he could see blood and dirt.

"Ok we'll get you out" and with that Brass began shouting orders on his radio.

Sara held the tissue in place with her left hand while the other sat gingerly in her lap.

"You head hurts doesn't it" she said attempting a smile at Grissom.

"Well we did just fall four foot what do you expect" he replied reaching forward and pressing on her wound so that their skin touched making a tingle spread down their bodies.

"How is it?" asked Sara

"It's ok, just a temporary solution"

"Like us" replied Sara.

"That's not such a bad thing," replied Grissom as Sara noticed his fingers were rubbing against her hand making her feel safe.

"Temporary means something better replaces it"

"Sometimes temporary solutions break and it can never get better"

"This wont" replied Grissom as he moved his hand up from her neck so it rested against her cheek. Sara moved her hand up and placed it on top, his hand felt warm against her but that was probably the blood.

"Ok guy's were getting a ladder," shouted Brass, as they suddenly pulled apart. Brass had been stood there for about thirty seconds watching when he saw two officers come down with ladders.

"Get a light over here" with that both Grissom and Sara were bathed in light as one was placed above the hole allowing them to see the full damage.

Grissom had blood drying and matting in his hair as well as a thick lip and a bruise already forming. He had his knee held in his arm clearly hurting him. Sara's face was covered in dirt like his only she had a large gash going across the left side of her neck and cheek as well as a small cut on her forehead. Her arm was already swollen and bruised, clearly broken.

"Ok were going to harness you up" came a voice as a fireman appeared and began climbing down the ladder.

"You're going to have to go together" he smiled once he got down began helping Sara step into the harness. Grissom found this more difficult because his knee was swollen but managed to get in. they were now face to face inches away form each other. Sara was starring into his eyes and for once he wasn't turning away but looking back.

He then protectively wrapped his arms round Sara as they were lifted and pulled back into the water of the room where they started. Grissom was forced to lie down by a medic who had to force his shoulders onto the trolley.

"You can't walk up the stairs Sir so were going to strap you down"

"I'm fine," retorted Grissom trying to get up but his knee wouldn't allow him.

"Stop moaning Gris," shouted Sara from where she was laid on a trolley opposite and being strapped in. Sara was taken up the stairs first and Grissom didn't see her until he was loaded into the same ambulance as her. A piece of gauze had now being added to her neck and side of her face making her eyes stand out against the white.

"Any trouble breathing?" asked the medic placing a pack against his head.

"No" he replied starring over at Sara who had now sat up as a medic poked at her arm making tears spring to her eyes. Grissom had the sudden need to getup and hit this man for hurting Sara.

"Ok love, you've dislocated your shoulder" he said handing Sara an oxygen mask.

"Take deep breaths" he said indicating for Sara to put it on.

"Any dizziness?" it took a minute to register that Grissom was been talked to again.

"Not really"

"So yes"

Sara smiled at how the man had read Grissom who looked sternly at her.

"What I've got a dislocated shoulder feel sorry for me" she smiled shyly as they arrived at the hospital.

"Where are they, we come back and no one's here" complained Greg who was sat playing with his molecular model.

"Oh does Greg feel left out?" mocked Nick.

"Well there's paper work unfinished a backlog in the lab. I knew Ecklie shouldn't have made me go on that training course with Warrick while, Nick was in court and you were away at …what was it?" she asked Greg

"The final part of my training and they haven't blown up the lab so they're doing ok" Greg grinned taking Catherine down a notch. While Warrick just smiled as she sat down glaring at Greg.

"GUY'S YOU'RE HERE "shouted Brass breathlessly running down the corridor.

"Grissom and Sara were hurt they've gone to dessert Palms" he managed to get out before collapsing into a seat.

"Hurt what happened?"

"Floor collapsed, it's not too serious but I thought you might like to know"

"Well what are you waiting for let's go," said Catherine receiving a moan from Brass as he dragged himself back of the chair he had just become settled in.

Grissom was having his head wound stitched and had been forced to lay down while it was been done, reluctantly so because he could her Sara making distressing sounds as her shoulder was manipulated back into place. There was a load pop and Sara screamed.

"Done" came a voice from the other side of the room.

"Me two" smiled the nurse removing the cover she had used to stitch Grissom and letting him sit up.

"Nice very rugged" smiled Sara as Grissom sat with his legs hanging over the side of the bed, one trouser leg was rolled up to reveal where his knee had been bandaged.

"Right we'll get another x-ray, then put your arm in plaster" said the nurse as she gently placed Sara's arm back into her sling. She also had a large dressing over where she had stitches in her neck, as well as three butterfly ones in her check and two on her forehead.

"Your temporary solution worked ok" smiled Sara getting of the bed and sitting next to Grissom.

"I think it worked better then ok," he said turning to her a half smile across his mouth.

"So how's your other one going?" She asked cautiously.

"I believe I have a solution for that too" he replied as a nurse came back in indicating for them to follow her.

"So what is it?" asked Sara as Grissom limped out the room following her.

"I think dinner tonight might be a start" he replied suddenly finding his feet interesting.

"I think that might work, if you pay" she smiled.

"Ok but your choosing off the value meal"

"Hey" she smiled playfully hitting his arm.

Ten minutes alter and Sara's arm was in plaster and back in her sling.

"This is awkward" she complied while trying to undo a bottle top with her left hand.

"Well if you let me help." started Grissom but was cut off by Catherine running in and gasping.

"Oh, god are you ok, well your not but…"

"Wow Catherine calm down, I knew we shouldn't let her have that coffee" smiled Nick hugging Sara and looking her up and down.

"Your just in time to give us a lift" smiled Sara hoping of the bed.

"Where?" asked Nick as Grissom limped off with Catherine's help.

"Where do you want to eat?" Sara asked Grissom.

"Did Sara jut ask Grissom to dinner?" asked Warrick hissing at Nick.

"You choose," replied Grissom.

"I think he just accepted" replied Nick in a whisper.

"Well I've got pizza at mine" smiled Sara taking Grissom's weight on her left side.

"Sounds good" he smiled as Catherine dropped behind.

"Is it me or does that sound like a date?"

"That's a date," replied Greg looking confused.

"I think I need to see a doctor I'm hallucinating," said Catherine rubbing her head.

"This could be something good" suggested Nick

"Or it could go horribly wrong" replied Catherine.

"Well it looks ok to me," said Greg coming to a complete stop at door and just starring in front.

"Good" said Nick, Warrick and Cath all together as they saw Grissom and Sara share their first kiss in the doorway of the desert palms hospital.

THE END- **Drop a review you know you really want too : )**


End file.
